Staff of elements mini quest
The staff of elements is a quarterstaff with a leather loop at the top holding metal charms representing the six elements: flame, nature, frost, sky, magic, and beast. Each rune has a power, nature to make vines grow at will, flame will launch fireballs that do 1d6 damage and keep burning for 1d4 turns, magic means treat all spells you and your allies use as a level lower, a.k.a. 1st level spells become cantrips. beast is control and speak to beasts, sky gives you the ability to fly and to lift others, and frost encases enemies in frost for 1d4 turns. ' ' The heroes are visiting the wizard’s tower it is stored in and witness it being stolen by a necromancer, but the wizards fight back. The wizards can save the quarterstaff, but the charms are scattered across the land. the heroes are sent to restore the staff, with the now unmagical staff useable as a weapon. The wizards provide you with a magical map that shows the place of each charm. ' ' They are each guarded by a different terror, and the heroes catch glimpses of the searching force sent out by the necromancer. The charms can be gathered in any order. ' ' The nature charm is guarded by a troop of goblins in an abandoned stone building, obviously once a manor. It is now overtaken by nature in the middle of the forest, but they have cannons that are still functioning. Reinforcement goblins will shoot out of cannons onto heroes. Once the rune is taken and they are walking through the gate, a large group of goblins ambush them from the forest. ' ' The beast charm is nearby, also in the forest, where groups of wolves, bears and falcons guard it. Make there loads of animals with low hp, so it is more of a quantity challenge and some kiting (attacking one and pulling it away from the group, then dispatching it away from the horde) will make it much easier, and if one of them is able to get the charm on the staff, they will be able to speak with the beasts and command them. ' ' Flame is lost in a swamp, causing it to change to lava in some parts, and scaring out the monsters in the swamp, which put up a fight when they near it, and once they get there, it is inhabited by fire spirits. The swamp is evaporating as the fight goes on, so the lava gets closer and closer to the heroes. Once the charm is taken, the swamp will revert to it's original form which will be a danger to small characters. ' ' Also, in the swamp are some frogs, and if any frogs are kissed, roll a d12, 1-2, more swamp monsters, 3-5, dud, 6, a horse, 7-12 will turn into extra fighters for the final battle with the necromancer, as well as the beasts. Make sure to find a way to make the reinforcements not available when finding charms, e.g. no opposable thumbs, have to go get horses, just get them out of there. ' ' Next is the frost charm, this charm was dropped in the ocean and is freezing it over. Heighten the suspense by having some fishermen tell you that there are some divers trapped under the water and their water breathing enchantments will wear off soon. The frost charm has not been frozen over, but a few frost giants are guarding it. You can probably barter with them to give you the charm, as they are sentient, the heroes will think, but this is like god for the frost giants. Make them angry that you would even think about making them part with their idol, their life, even what could make them a new home. Like what would happen if people threatened to shut down property brothers. Maybe they have some other frost things with them, but make this last as long as possible. Make this excruciatingly long, make them think of the divers, play with their emotions. Maybe the divers passed out. Maybe have the fishermen tell them that it may be too late. Try to make them dive straight into the water to save them, and if they do, let them be revered as heroes. ' ' Magic is in the tower that the wizards used to live in, filled with magical traps and puzzles and some guardians or creatures that came in from the forest or both, like maybe owlbears and stone golems that at first look like statues but come to life. Also, a familiar of one of the magicians, a cat has the magic charm, and she is impervious to the beast charm’s command, so a mini boss fight. After defeat, the cat joins your army, and can be taken along as she is not powerful without the charm. Give her a few wizard cantrips and 1st level spells like acid splash, magic missile, shield, and maybe even cure wounds from clerics spells. You can have her point out that the magic charm works for you and your allies in the final battle, so it would affect players if she had it, so she could cast spells. ' ' The sky charm is hidden in a cloud which solidified due to the frost charm being thrown near it, and flying beasts like gryphons and manticores,about 2-5 each. maybe the heroes are able to control the gryphons with beast charm after stealing the sky charm, and they will be there in the final fight. ' ' The final battle between the heroes and the necromancer takes place in front of the wizard tower, where he reveals he has taken the wizards prisoner and waited for you to bring him the staff. His side has him, 2-4 amped up orc guards, and 5-10 skeleton warriors. Each turn, the necromancer can, instead of attacking, can raise 1d6 skeletons. The heroes, if they have done all the stuff to find the beings that they can have in the army are wild beasts, knights/princes from frogs, the cat with the magical charm, and the gryphons. The necromancer will target the one with the staff, and some of the skeleton warriors will attempt to cut off the charms from the staff. ' ' If the heroes succeed in defeating the necromancer, the wizards are kept in a secret hollow in a hill near the wizard tower. The heroes are rewarded with the cat they found in the old tower, plus the magic charm, and finally, an all expenses paid trip to see the bracelet of the beasts...